The Rise Of Thunderbolt
by ElyttForce445
Summary: Jason Montgomery hadn't had it easy so far in his wrestling career but thankfully for him, he had just promoted to the main roster of the WWE. Thunderbolt would soon be unleashed on the main roster.


**Are you ready? What? I can't hear you, I said are you ready? Okay enough cringy dx jokes, hello all and welcome to the Rise of thunderbolt. Thunderbolt is an original character that I created on a wrestling game years ago and now I'm bringing him alive. The first chapter of this story will just be describing the journey of how thunderbolt got from working indy shows to making it on the main roster of the WWE. **

Happiness, anxious, excited, scared, these were a few of the emotions that thunderbolt was feeling when he was told by Triple H himself, Paul Levesque that he would soon be promoted to the main roster. No matter how many times Paul told him, he still couldn't quite believe it. All his hard work over the years had finally paid off.

Thunderbolts journey in pro wrestling started in the year 2006 when he was 14 years of age. Now obviously he wasn't wrestling at that point for any promotions but he was training and training religiously so he could pursue his dreams.. Now I know what you're thinking, Thunderbolt is a weird name to have, well his real name is Jason Montgomery and he was born on the 15th of march 1992, in the hectic city of manhattan New York where he was born and raised.

He grew up with his parents, his older sister, Tina and his younger brother, Mikey. He couldn't ask for a better family as for when he told them he was going to be a wrestler one day, they all supported him. His father took a bit of coercing but once he got his head around the idea he was all for it and even used his connections to get him a job cleaning gyms and other chores like that in exchange for basic training.

It was during this basic training that Jason really began to learn and understand the wrestling business and by age 16 he was ready to start putting his name out there. After several rejections and being constantly told he wasn't good enough, Jason was ready to quit. However, Tommy Dreamer happened to pass by at one of gyms he worked at and after seeing Jason work out and him working the ropes, he was impressed. Tommy told Jason that was going to be a star one day if he kept up what he was doing. It was this one simple message that made Jason continue on his dream to become a professional wrestler.

Fast forward 2 years and Jason had finally achieved that first dream. He was signed to his very first indy contract. It wasn't with a major promotion or anything but he very quickly took it and he thus began wrestling in PWG.

It was his time in PWG that really helped Jason transform as a wrestler and as a person. He went from a shy, awkward wannabe wrestler, to an outgoing, loud and sometimes very annoying pro wrestler. He also began to create the character of Thunderbolt. He made this decision after getting a very minimal reaction in the few shows he'd been booked in and he was told by a wwe scout at the time that he should really start to make a character so he could stand out from the crowd. And he did.

Thunderbolt as he was now known, got a huge reaction from the fans which lead to more and more bookings for Jason. People seemed to love Thunderbolt. Thunderbolts normal ring gear is a blue singlet with a thunder logo on it and a pair of black wrestling boots. His ring gear isn't really anything much but the fans didn't care as that's not why they got behind him.

They got behind him cause of his diverse moveset, his charisma and the fact that a 6 foot 3, 250 pound man could easily springboard around like he was a cruiserweight. Also his finishing maneuver, The Thunder Bomb (an elevated powerbomb from off of the second rope or sometimes even the top rope) seemed to be hugely over with the crowd. It wasn't long until his fan base began calling for him to get signed to a major promotion and eventually on January 3rd 2013 he was.

He got signed to... TNA.

Jason was over the moon at the opportunity he'd gotten to be able to appear on major TV and perform in front of thousands of people. However... This decision was the worst one he'd made since becoming a wrestler.

Thunderbolt was still over with the crowd and for the first couple of weeks, TNA management seemed to be behind it too. That was until he was booked to lose about 8 matches in a row. Soon the hype died down, his talent was still noticed and people still appreciated his charisma and moveset but he was also losing practically every match in the company.

By the end of that year, he was out of a job and he had quickly turned to alcohol to ease his pains. Over the next year he continued to wrestle and Thunderbolt, he won championships around the entirety of the USA but he could never seem to get the same buzz he had before he was signed to TNA. Jason became addicted to alcohol during this year and found himself drinking more and more throughout 2014. His friends in the wrestling business had tried to get him to quit drinking and tried to help. People like Kevin Steen, AJ Styles, Chris Hero and Serena Deeb just to name a few had attempted to help him sort his life out.

Nothing seemed to help tho and whilst everyone continued their careers all over the world, he was stuck working shows for companies like 2cw and PWG again. Nothing against those shows but he wanted the success he had before signing with TNA but he just couldn't seem to get it. Eventually in August 2014, Jason was sent to hospital after collapsing outside of his hotel room.

His career had seemingly came to an end.

But... Jason kept fighting, he didn't give up and he recovered, he overcame his addiction and it was being hospitalised that seemed to really be the wake up call Jason needed. He was going to make it to his dream place, the Wwe. In January 2015 after working a PWG match, William Regal entered the ring. Jason had no idea that he was even there and was shocked when Regal offered Jason a tryout match at the WWE performance centre.

Finally after years of attempting to make it, he did it. Thunderbolt had done it. He was signed to the WWE!

On January 29th 2015, he signed a developmental contract with the WWE and thunderbolt was back on major TV.

To say his life has been different since joining nxt would be an understatement. He moved his entire family out to Orlando, he worked hard in every lesson, class and lecture he was given by the coaches and he made some amazing friends along the way as well as a girlfriend. The beautiful and talented Alexis Kaufman came into his life after he had stopped a thief from stealing her phone. After that incident the two hit it off and were soon in a relationship with each other.

It took him 2 years to get to the main roster and in those 2 years, he'd had a successful nxt run well in his opinion anyway. His biggest achievement was becoming nxt tag team champion with Finn Balor. Now whilst it hadn't been an exceedingly long reign, it had been a fun one and the two held the belts before dropping them to the revival. It was after this that he began pursuing the NXT championship but he could never quite win the gold. Thunderbolt was over with the crowd again though and these reactions forced the higher ups of the company to make a very important decision. Keep him on nxt for a couple of months or move the charismatic star up to the main roster. They went with the latter.

That leads us to this day. January 25th 2017. The day Jason Montgomery aka Thunderbolt was officially promoted to the main roster and it just so happens that he'd be making his debut at the Royal rumble ppv. Jason had never been more excited!

**And that is all for this chapter everybody, sorry if its a bit too much filler but I tried to really explain the major plot points from Thunderbolts career. The next chapter will be his debut on the main roster at the Royal rumble ppv!**

**Now I realise I didn't mention what Jason looked like so I'm doing it here. He has short brown hair, sea blue eyes and a scar across the left side of his stomach from an incident in a czw match. His attire does cover some parts of that up though so it isn't always noticeable. He has quite a youthful look to him and he isn't the worst looking guy in the world. And like I mentioned he is dating Alexis Kaufman aka Alexa Bliss in this story. **

**The chapters will have moments both off screen and on screen and there will be a message in brackets to tell you which is which before the scene begins. I believe I've covered everything now guys and gals so until next time... I'm out! **


End file.
